I Loooove You
by Yombatable
Summary: In which England is pissed and Scotland wants to make sure Wales knows how much he looooves him. Literally just mindless fluff of the (insert ship name for Scotland/Wales cause I sure as heck dunno what it is) variety. One-Shot.


**FUCK. Feels got to me man. They got me good. I'm honestly sorry about the shoddy sappiness that these two have caused me to write. I should feel ashamed, but honestly I could not care less.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Why are you two in my house?"

Scotland looked up a little smugly from the couch he was currently being rather successfully squished into, subconsciously squeezing the waist of the man who was doing the squishing, and making him huff out a breath of laughter.

"I mean, where else are we supposed to stay when your boss calls us all the way down here?"

England raises an unamused eyebrow, "And you're currently cuddling on my couch because...?"

"It feels nice," Wales replied dryly, "I know you're usually an all or nothing kind of guy, but you should really give it a go some time."

Scotland settled himself back down as England grumbled out something inaudible, the smug smile breaking out in full force as soon as Wales leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Want to _really_ make him uncomfortable?"

Scotland bit his lip, turning to Wales with a stifled laugh, "It's like you read my mind."

And Wales rolls his eyes, but there is a smile on his face, so Scotland leans in a pecks him on the lips to which Wales responds by sliding a hand up his torso and hooking a finger under his jaw to press another short kiss to his lips.

Their kisses were often short, closed-mouthed affairs, it's how Wales liked it because anything too much more invasive made Wales feel, quote, "Like you're trying to shove a wet fish in my mouth." Scotland hadn't been sure whether or not to be offended or not when he'd first said that, but after Wales expressing that it _always_ felt like that, and that he was certain that he was a good kisser, but French kissing just wasn't his _thing_ , Scotland had decided that dwelling over it wasn't worth the hit to his ego.

Four kisses in and England lets out a groan, "Will you two go elsewhere to be all..." he made a face, sticking out his tongue childishly, and making the two of them laugh.

Wales stuck out his own tongue in reply, "Don't like it, go somewhere else in this huge fuck-off house."

England growled, but turned and stomped out of the room, throwing his hands up in the air with an exasperated, "This is _my_ house!"

Scotland sighed out a laugh when England left the room and Wales settled back into his chest. He smiled at Wales' quietly content face, brushing his hair away so he could see it better and making Wales crack an eye open to look at him.

He smiled softly, Wales' face heating up just the tiniest amount from the tenderness of his gaze, "Hey, I love you."

Wales' eyes widened a little, his face going a little redder, turning his face to hide it in Scotland's chest. "Stop that," He as good as whined, his hands clenching in Scotland's shirt.

Scotland's smile widened, playing happily with Wales' hair as his face remained firmly buried with no sign of coming back any time soon, "Stop what?" and he tried to stop the laugh in his voice, really, he did, but he couldn't help it.

"What you're doing, I just-" he cut himself off with a long groan, before muttering something in Welsh, and raising his head, his now messed-up hair sticking out in all directions.

Scotland leaned forward and kissed the slight pout that had formed on Wales' lips, making him crinkle his nose and groan again, his face finding its way back into Scotland's chest. "I'm just telling you how much I _loo_ oo _ove_ you," Scotland said, mussing up Wales' hair even more.

"Well stop."

"But I looove you," Scotland sang.

"I'm serious Scotland, stop it," Wales groused, but Scotland could hear the laugh in his voice.

"Not until you know just how much I looove you," Scotland rolled them over so that Wales was wedged between him and the couch, and shuffled down a little so that they were face to slightly flustered face. "I love you," he repeated, making Wales attempt to frown through a smile, his lip quivering a little with the effort.

He nuzzled their noses together, kissing his nose and once again making it crinkle, "I love you."

"Scotland..." Wales groused again.

"I love you," a kiss to his cheek.

"Scot- Scot stop it," even as he said, it, he could feel Wales leaning into his touch, the fingers that were still curled into Scotland's shirt tightening a little, and his mouth gradually giving up on the frown.

"No, no, you still don't get it, I love you." He kissed Wales' jaw lightly, his fingers tracing just as gently over his exposed side, sure that Wales would stop him if any of this made him truly uncomfortable, although at this point he was fairly certain he knew what his limits were and where to stop pushing them.

"I get it, Scotland, you love me. I love you too, okay? Is that what you want?"

Scotland leant a little ways back from him, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he looked at Wales' reluctantly smiling face. After a moment of doing so, he leant back forward and kissed that smile, Wales surprising him by holding him there, breaking their usual rule of kisses by biting lightly on Scotland's lip and holding the kiss like that for several moments, reaching his hand down to twine his fingers with the ones that were still tracing his side.

When they broke apart, Scotland grinned at him, "What was that for?"

"For making me feel stupid," Wales said, curling their fingers tighter as he grumbled, "Fuckin' stomach full of butterflies I'm not a teenaged girl."

Scotland bit his lip to hold in his laugh, "You blush like one."

Wales pushed him off the couch, "Shut up, like you've never done the sa-"

Scotland interrupted him by pulling him off of the couch, a yelp following Wales as he landed solidly on top of Scotland, making him wheeze. "Shit, when did you get so heavy?"

"Around the time gravity decided to assist me," Wales said, hitting Scotland not particularly hard in the shoulder.

Scotland chuckled, and reached up to Wales' neck, pulling him down to press another kiss to his nose, "I love you."

Wales rolled his eyes, returning the kiss to Scotland's nose, "I love you too."

"Can a man not make tea in his own home without having to hear his brothers confess their love to each other!" Came the yell from the kitchen, making the two of them look up abruptly, "Get a bloody room, I swear..."

And that was when the two of them burst out laughing.


End file.
